Fishermen often take several rods with reels attached thereto with them when they go fishing. This can be for the purpose of providing a fishing pole outfit for each person in the fishing party, but quite often it is for the purpose of having different rod and reel combinations available for different fishing conditions, or, as in the case of a tournament fisherman, for quickly switching from one lure to another by merely grabbing a different rod and reel outfit.
These rod and reel combinations need to be stored in a home, in a vehicle and in a boat, and they also need to be transported between such destinations.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,303 to Rieman shows an apparatus for holding several rod and reel combinations for carrying them from place to place. A major disadvantage of the Rieman structure is that it only holds four poles and it is somewhat difficult to store with the rod and reels attached thereto without the reels coming in contact with a moving object such as a vehicle or boat, thereby sometimes damaging the rod and reel combinations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,628 to Burgin et al holds several fishing rods and reels but when placed on a floor in a boat, trunk, house, or the like, the reels themselves will come into direct contact with such floor and can thereby be damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190 to Wright shows a carrier for rods with reels attached thereto, but a major disadvantage of this structure is that the rod and reel combinations are not easily and quickly accessible when in use in a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,262 to Morin shows a rod and reel holder which must remain substantially in a vertical position for the rods and reels to be properly stored and is not practical for use in a boat or the like.